Mata Nui (BLR)
Note: This Page relates to The Bionicle Universe of Bioleader Life On Nui Mata Nui was once part of a Great race known as the Nui. The Nui were a high-technological civilisation on the planet Nui. He was created when Yety Nui and Thelus Nui had deep emotions for one another. There he lived in peace under the watchful eyes of his father, Thelus Nui. At the coming of age he was presented with the Kanohi Ignika. Then one day, The Great Beings piliged the cities and as known drove the Nui to extinction. However, before they blew the planet up the Great Beings kidnapped Mata Nui. The Great Experiment When under gaurd of the Great Beings Mata Nui had his memory whiped and his spirit was captured in a vast jar and slaves from other worlds built a gaint robot on Spherus Magna to house the Great Experiment. When the machine was combined to Mata Nui's spirit he was out of the Great Beings hands so they, place his former mask in a volcano and as a molevalant trick used the substanced Energized Protodermis to sever the planet in three, thus cutting Mata Nui from his past. Alone on a world of ocean, Mata Nui felt compasion for his creations and thus started creating land, a process cut short by Makuta Teridax. As Mata Nui slept he used his powers to touch the spirits of the Toa fight and spurred them on the victory, time after time, until he fell ill and began to die. The last thought that ran thourgh his mind was a forgotten planet, one that was quite fimiliar to him. Then he died. A being stepped out of the light and said to him, @It's not your time yet, and with a deep sigh he started seeing his people suffering under the Makuta. Bara Magna Then he felt his spirit shifted to the Kanohi Ignika and was ejected from his universe and piloted his way to the largest cuck of the Magna planets Bara Magna. There he crashed and immedately created a new body for himself and made a new friend Click. He battled the skrall with the heroes of that world and befriended Kiina, Ackar, Berix and Gresh. Together they defeated the Skrall and discovered a proto-type Robot like the one he was in. With his friends then travlled to combine his spirit with this robot and prepared for the Final Battle. On his journey he fought the Element Lords. When fighting them, he noticed something, they weren't fighing to win, they wanted him to get to the Valley of the Maze. As they neared the Maze Mata Nui started hearing voices. Screaming, begging, praying, distant memories started springing up in his mind, ones just out of reach. As Mata Nui entered the Maze a clear path to the centre opened up. As he walked along the formed path angelic singing from the path itself rang out, the path shone with gold. When he finally reached the centre he saw a figure. A white figure. As Mata Nui aproached the figure turned. When Mata Nui saw that wise face, the dark spell that the Great Beings put on his memory was broken. With caution he said,"Thelus, Thelus Nui, father." As a reply the figure said,"Yes, Mata Nui, I am your father, however, I am a being of energy. The Nui race is all but extinct, except for you; my son, the last Nui. It's funny, how destiny always brings us back to the same form, time and time again." "What happened?" "The so called Great Beings, they destroyed this planet and Nui just for the sake of proving themselves. They're coming for you, be ready, ready your people. Reunite, Bara Magna." "But how?" "When the time is right you'll know." Thelus started to walk away and then turned. "Oh, here's a gift." Then waved his hand. And with that Mata Nui's body shone and grew, became heavly armour, Click retreated as a Tri-Shield sparked into existance. Mata Nui grabbed it, then his sword grew and became a life blade. As Thelus Nui walked away, Mata Nui shouted a polite thanks to him. And Thelus nodded and disappeared. Mata Nui cried,"Let Teridax come, I'm not afraid," and walked back to Attero with his fiends. Build Up To The Final Battle As the days counted down to want many thought was extinction, Mata Nui drew up not a battle plan, but a rescue plan. His idea was to use the robot to build a shuttle that would allow them to enact Metru-Nui's flight system by utilising the power of the Toa Nuva. Then Mata Nui ordered a meating of all Agori and Glatorian, and regifted them with creation. They set to work building the shuttle to carry a strike force of 12 Glatorian and Mata Nui. The construction was swift and in 3 days the craft was ready. Mata Nui selected the warriors by his hand and Ackar's recomendations. Day of Launch As Mata Nui climb abored the new craft with his group called the Fabled Thirteen, the Agori villagers crowded round; from every tribe, even Shamad was there, no one saw him except Mata Nui, who just winked as if to say "I know how you feel". The hatch of the craft closed and Mata Nui looked over his hand picked warriors: Ackar, Kiina, Terix, Vastus, 3 Glatorians from the ice tribe, 5 others from the fire, jungleand water tribes. They were ready. Mata Nui walked to the cockpit, placed his hands on the consel, it lit up in a golden glow, the engines roared, the Agori and Glatorians cheered, the craft moved slowly. IGNITION! The Final Battle As the craft travelled higher, the gaint mechanical being saw them, stopped and attempted to swat it away. But Mata Nui's sharp reflecsives were too fast. Ackar then ignited the outside of the craft by a similar consel Mata Nui had and Mata Nui crashed the craft into the being. As the craft punctured the solid skin of the robot, Makuta roared. As Mata Nui's creation sensed his presence, they stopped, they waited, and cheered. Makuta lauched a black shadow hand at Mata Nui in the power core of the robot. Mata Nui stuck a hand out and waved the hand away. As the power of the robot was no longer being regulated the robot began to fall. Mata Nui quickly created a mask of summoning which would open a window to every Matoran, Toa, Turaga outside Metru Nui and Mata Nui was summoned too. Makuta in destress could not stop the descent, nor control the Exo-Toa army and Rahkshi. The Makuta was finished. As Mata Nui stepped towards his people in Meru-Nui he told the Toa Nuva there final task, to fly Metru-Nui from the robot to Bara Magna. As they used thier elements on a newly formed dome the City began to fly. Out into the Universe. As Brutaka was summoned as well Mata Nui reconstructed the Demension Mask and told Brutaka to open a portal to Bara Magna. The city then safely landed on Bara Magna. However, the Makuta, still alive ,aimed the broken robot towards crash Metru Nui. Mata Nui stepping out used his power to absorb the robot body and use the produced energy to regenerate the land of Spherus Magna. And as for the Makuta, since he was just energy was spread far and wide across Sphereus Magna to dissolve. A New Chapter As the days strolled by, Mata Nui knew he'd have to choose a new group of Toa just in case Teridax was not as dead as he should be and thus Mata Nui looked at the stars, finding no answer he returned to the Valley of the Maze, hoping Thelus was there. As it was Thelus was there, and he spoke: "I see you cannot read stars, as they are not meant to be read. The prophosies that were in your body were made by you. You therefore must choose." Then Mata Nui argued, "However those were prophosies that the Nui had, not me. I see that now in that I have seen my lost past." "Ah, but the true Toa will show themselves in a time of great need. And as I can see your civilization is rejoicing, not cowering in fear." Abilities As a Nui Mata Nui had control of life energy of Nui, as all the Nui had Mata Nui had excellent agility and endurance. He was an excellent master in all forms of combat, and fightingand tactical techniques. As a Reformed Nui Mata Nui regained all his previous abilities and also the ability of performing a Nova blast or a Avon implode.